One Big Love Triangle
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Love is in the air at the Shiba House of the Samurai Rangers.  What will happen?  A Jemily/Memily story.
1. Training

**Autor's Note: Ok, so this is my first original story. That means no songs, or recreating episodes. *crowded cheers* Thank you, thank you. (Also, some spelling may be off and the point of view will switch alot)**

**Ok, so here's whats happening.**

**Jayden likes Emily and not really sure if he likes Mia or not.**

**Emily likes Mike and only likes Jayden as a friend.**

**Mike likes Emily too **

**Mia likes Jayden and Kevin**

**Kevin likes Mia.**

**Antonio likes no one. sorry.**

**(Btw, i love writing about love triangles ;)**

**Nobody POV-**

The Samurai Rangers were training at the Shiba House in the garden area. Mentor Ji and Jayden were standing on the porch watching and observing the other rangers training. Emily was training with Mike, Mia training with Antonio, and Kevin waiting for his turn. Mentor Ji was observing everyone's training moves while Jayden was just watching Emily.

Jayden was thinking to his-self "Wow, she is really good when she has a sword in her hand. She also looks graceful and beauiful knocking someone down too". Emily then knocks Mike to the ground and Mike lands right on his back, which catches Jayden's attention.

Emily says "Mike, Im soooo sorry! Are you hurt? Do you need a ice pack or something? Im sooo sorry."

Mike replies "Im fine, Em. Really. Im fine."

"Are you? Don't you need a ice pack or something? Wait, of course you do! When i was with my sister a long time ago, she hurt herself and said that she didnt need a ice pack but really did need one. I'll be right back. Stay." Emily ran inside to get a ice pack while the others contined training.

When she got back outside, she saw that Mike was already back training with Kevin.

Emily then sat down on the steps and watched Mike train.

Emily says "Oh. I guess he really didn't a ice pack. I guess I went to get a ice pack for nothing."

Jayden then grabbed his training sword and hit his-self in the leg with it. "Yikes! Ouch! owww! ...bad idea..." Jayden yells while holding his leg.

"Jayden, did you hurt yourself?" Emily said as she turns around to see what happened.

"yeah... i um... hit something with my leg?"

"Oh! Well, here's a ice pack!" Emily offers as she handed him the ice pack.

"Thanks, Em."

"Yay! Now, getting a ice pack wasnt for nothing but not a yay since you hurt your leg though." cheered Emily.

Mentor Ji called to everyone to stop training and everyone meet into the meeting room/living room for a meeting. When everyone was gathered around, Mentor Ji said "Ok. Today, ive been watching everyone practice and train, so i think you all need a day off from all the hard work everyone has done. But if there is any Nighloks around, i know you will fight them off, right?"

Everyone agreed "RIGHT!"

"OK! your day off starts tomorrow, so everyone get some rest to get some more rest for tomorrow!" Mentor Ji said as he started leaving the room.

After Mentor Ji left the room, Kevin got up and said "Ok, so where does everyone want to go tomorrow?"

Mia cried "The movies!"

Mike yelled out "The arcade!"

Emily said "The park!"

"I'll go anywhere." Jayden said dully.

Antonio yelled "Fishin!"

Everyone turned and looked directly at him with a confused look.

"What? I need some more fish to sell and fishing can be really funn too!"

Kevin said with a look "well... umm.. so what should we do tomorrow? I think Jayden should decided since he's our leader after all. So where do you want to go? The movies, arcade, the park, or...fishin.."

Jayden replied "I think the movies can be fun. I haven't been in a while."

Kevin asked "Alright, so does everyone agree with that?"

Everyone yelled "AGREED!"

"Alright! Well, I'm beat so im heading off to bed."

Mike agreed with him and said "I think I'll hit the sack too."

After everyone went to their rooms, Emily caught Mike before he went into his room.

"Hey, I think tomorrow will be fun. Don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah! Only if whatever movie we see isn't boring and lame."

"Also, I'm really sorry for knocking you down today."

Mike spoke kindly "Hey, its ok. Besides, I barely felt a thing. But I'm glad that you would be worried about me like that. That's one thing that I like about you."

Mike then placed his hand on her shoulder which made Emily smile.

Emily muttered "Umm, yeah, sure, I mean, uhh... I just care about people."

Mike laughed and said "Good night, em."

He then went into his room and Emily went to hers.

**Emily POV-**

Ok, so yeah. So, I know I shouldnt be all excited just because Mike touched me on the shoulder. but when he did, i thought I felt electric currents flowing through my body. He also said that me being worried about him is one of the things he likes about me. EEP!

When I entered my room, i saw that Mia was there. Mia looked up from some magazine she was reading and noticed the smile on my face.

"So, Emily. what happened?" Mia asked me curiously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Emily!"

"Ok, fine."

I then told her about what happened with me and Mike, which wasnt alot but still.

Mia exclaimed "Aww. Adorable!"

"I know!"

Mia sighed "I just wish Kevin or Jayden would say that adorable to me like that. Or better!"

I said confidently "Im sure one of them would say that but they are too shy. You know, Mike isn't a shy type."

"I know. Well, I'm going to go to sleep so I can stay awake for the movie tomorrow."

"Alrighty! Good night!" I said and turned out the lights.

**Author's note: so that ends chapter 1! i know its going kind of slow but you'll have to be patinece! hoped you liked it! please continue reading the rest of my story!**


	2. At the Movies

Chapter 2-

Author's note: here's chapter 2! This will take place at the movies and so things may happen that will rinse emotions...

**Kevin POV-**

Ok, so today will be the day where I make a move on Mia. The movies will be the best place cause everyone be looking at the movie and I'll make that I'm-really-tired-so-I-pretend-to-yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-you move on her during the movie. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind.

**Jayden POV-**

When we got to the movies, everyone decided to see some action movie. So Emily will probably think that the movie is boring and look bored. That's when I can make a move on her.

When we got in the theater, I saw that Emily had already got a seat close to the top next to Mike. I saw that Mia was going to sit next to Emily, so I had to think fast. So I yelled "Mia!" The people around me said "SHHH!"

Mia stopped right where she was, which made Kevin and Antonio stop too. Since they were behind her. I quickly caught up to her and got in front of her.

Mia asked "What is it Jayden?"

"Oh, I thought I saw a bug or something on your shoulder." I replied, trying to get around the other side of her to where the seat was.

Mia exclaimed "WHAT? Where is... wait a minute. How could you see a bug in this dark lighting when you were all the way behind me?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it was really shiny or something." I quickly sat down in the seat next to Emily before anyone else took it.

"Umm...o...ok?... i guess..." Mia then started looking at her shoulder and started turning around in circles.

Kevin stopped her and Antonio said "Mia, you're not a dog chasing its tail."

Everyone laughed, which would have made Mia blush if it wasnt for the dark lighting. The people in front of us turned around and said "SHHH!"

Everyone whispered loudly "SORRY!"

After we were in the middle of the movie, I looked over to Mia and saw that Kevin did that I'm-pretending-to-yawn-so-I-can-hold-you move. Mia leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Smart Kevin, like usual.

So, I decided to copy Kevin and do that to Emily. Just when I was half way up in the air with my arm up, I looked over to Emily. I stopped in mid-air, quickly putting my arm down and back to me. You see, it looks like Mike also had the same idea as Kevin since he had his arm around Emily.

I quickly looked back at the screen. Man, so I got competition. When I slowly turned my head, I saw that Mike and Emily were halfway into sharing a kiss with eachother. So, I had to think fast. Being a leader means thinking fast in bad situations. For example, this one.

I then saw some guy getting up behind us with a full drink in his hand. I decided make my aiming skills useful and got a piece popcorn from my bag. I turned slightly around and flicked the popcorn right at the guy's eye, which made him drop his drink, which so happened to be right under Emily and Mike, which so happened to have spilled all over them. But hey, it made them stop before they kissed, so it worked.

Mike yelled "WOAH! Dude! What was that for?"

Emily yelled out "OH NO! My hair!"

The Dude said extremely fast "I'm so sorry, folks! Something got in my eye, so I accientally dropped my drink. I'm really sorry, young folks!"

Mike then got up out or his seat and turned directly and the dude, "DUDE, NEXT TIME..."

"Mike! He didnt mean to do it!" Emily said to Mike, trying to calm him down. She then got up too and said to the dude "Sir, its ok, really! It's just coke. It'll wash right out of our clothes and hair. Not sure about these seats though..." Emily started trying to skoot out of the seats saying "I'll be right back."

**Mia's POV**

I saw that Emily quickly ran into the bathroom so I followed her there. When I got in there, I saw Emily taking alot of paper towels and trying to get the coke out. I went over to her and said "Hey, you need any help with that?"

Emily looked up at me. "Sure, I don't mind." I noticed that Emily's eyes looked alittle watery.

"Emily, is something wrong?" I said in a caring voice.

"What? Oh, nothing. really." Emily looked away from me.

I started taking to get the coke out of her hair. "Emily, you know you can tell me anything. If you tell me, I will surely listen and try to understand."

Emily hesitated. "Well, I guess. Ok so, just before that guy spilled his drink on us, me and Mike were just about to kiss!"

I exclaimed "OMG! No way! That's so sweet. I knew he liked you like that! But that really sucks that ya'll didn't get to kiss through."

"I know! That guy just had to come and spill his drink and mess up the moment! Oh well, maybe next time. If there will be a next time. " Emily looked down at the sink and grabbed more towels.

"What do you mean 'if there will be a next time'. Of course there will be a next time! He likes you and you like him, so he will obviously what to try and kiss you again. Don't worry, there will be a next time." I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"You know, your clothes are just going to get wet with coke."

"I don't care." I smiled.

I felt Emily hug me tighter and whisper "Thanks mia. You're a really good friend."

When we left the restrooms, we heard screaming from outside the theater. Emily looked at me and said "Oh no, a nighlok. You know, we didn't even get to finish the movie we were watching. Anyway, I'll go get the others."

I nodded. "Ok. I'll handle the nighlok til you all to help." I then ran outside to distract the nighlok until the others would come.


	3. Nighlok

**Author's Note: here is chapter 3! enjoy((:**

Chapter 3: Nighlok

**Antonio's POV**

Wow. What a movie. I mean, I'm not talking about the movie. I'm talking about my friends at the movies. There has been more entertainment with them than the movie has. First, I saw Mia and Kevin getting all snuggly with eachother. Jayden flicked a piece of popcorn in some random guy's eye who dropped his drink. His drink got on Emily and Mike, which I had saw made them stop from almost kissing. (Also, I know about Jayden's little crush on Emily. He didn't tell me or anything but I could just tell that he liked her. But hey, I'm his best friend for crying out loud!)

So yeah, this is so much better than the movie. Could things get anymore exciting?

All of a sudden, I saw Emily running up the stairs to us and said "Guys, hurry outside. There's a nighlok and Mia is already out there so hurry.

Well, that answers my question.

**Nobody's POV**

The Rangers ran outside as fast as they could to go help Mia. When the rangers got there, they saw the nighlok hit Mia and flew her back.

"MIA!" both Emily and Kevin yelled as they ran to her aid.

"You're gonna really get it now, nighlok!" Kevin yelled.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" The rangers yelled out as they morphed into uniform.

"Fine, if that's how you want to go. Moogers! Attack!" The nighlok summoned moogers from the ground and made them start attacking the rangers.

"TAKE THIS MOOGERS!" Mike yelled as he destroyed his batch of moogers.

"Here's what you get for trying to hurt my friends!" Emily shouted as kicked and hit the moogers.

"Antonio, help me with this nighlok!" Jayden ordered to Antonio as they went straight to the nighlok.

Jayden and Antonio circled around the nighlok and struck him at the same thing, making him confused.

The nighlok pushed Jayden and Antonio out of the way and went after the next ranger he saw, which was Emily.

Emily didn't see the nighlok coming since she was fighting moogers. When she wasn't looking, the nighlok hit her right across her arm, making her fell to the ground hard and demorph.

Emily's arm was bleeding really bad and since she was wearing a short sleeve shirt, the blood keep rushing down her arm.

"EMILY!" both Mike and Jayden yelled as they run to her side and demorphed also.

"Now you're really gonna get it!" Kevin yelled as him, Mia, and Antonio destroyed him in his first life. The nighlok suddenly grew bigger to its second life.

"Emily, are you alright?" Mike said to Emily.

"Just. Get. Me. Home. Fast." Emily was starting to lose alot of blood, making her feel out of it.

"I'll carry you home." Jayden and Mike both said at the same time. They looked up at eachother and stared directly into one another's face.

"I said I'll carry her home." Mike said, still staring straight at Jayden.

"You already carried her home before. Remember last time." Jayden said as he did the same as Mike.

"I'll carry her home since I'm her boyfriend"

"Says who?" Jayden challenged.

"Says me."

"Shouldn't that be for Emily to decide?"

"Like I said, I'll carry her home."

"For Pete sake, I'll carry her home!" Antonio exclaimed as he came and interrupted their arguement. He carefully picked Emily up in his arms and stood up. "You're killing Emily here, making her watch ya'lls little fight while she bleeds to death. Now both of you go help Mia and Kevin defect that nighlok up there!" Antonio then ran super fast back to the house, since he has the ability to go fast.

Jayden and Mike gave eachother one last deadly glare and called on their zords. The rangers combined the zords together and went into Mega Mode.

Finally on their last and final hit, they all destroyed the nighlok.

Jayden said "Rangers, victory is ours."


	4. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: here's chapter 4! (FYI, this story may go kind of slow so please be patience with me!)**

Chapter 4: Here we go again

**Nobody's POV**

When the rangers got back home, they found Emily laying in the recovery room, sleeping.

Both Jayden and Mike ran to each side of her bed, looking worried.

"How badly is she hurt?" Mike said, looking up at Mentor Ji.

"Is she ok?" Jayden said, still looking at Emily.

"Emily is ok but her arm is in bad shape. It will take a few weeks for her to fully recover, so if any nighlok came up you all will just have to do without her for those few weeks. I want someone to come and watch over Emily in the night, just in case she has any pains in the night."

"I'll do it!" Jayden and Mike both exclaimed at the same time.

"Here we go again." Antonio whispered, rolling his eyes. "He just needs one person to watch over her!"

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea if there were two people watching her. One could take the first half of the night and the other could take the last half. Jayden, you will take the first shift. Mike will take the second. The next week, I'll get someone else to do it."

"NO!" Jayden and Mike shouted, giving eachother more death glares.

"Yes, you two both will need more sleep, so next week I'll get Mia, Kevin, or Antonio to do the next shifts. That's final!"

No one decided to argue with Ji and decided to stick with the plan.

All of a sudden, Emily started to wake up. She started to sit straight up, looking around at everyone. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't see the nighlok coming and got hit. Now this is the second time I've been in here where you guys were around me. I'm really sorry guys."

"We know you are, but it wasn't your fault." Kevin pointed out.

"Yeah, you totally didn't see him coming. So it was his fault." Mia said kindly.

"Thanks everyone. You all are the greatest friends. Since ya'll are the greatest friends, would it be too much to ask if one of you could get me some water?"

"I'll get it for you!" Jayden and Mike both said, standing up quickly.

"Seriously guys, ya'll need to stop saying stuff at the same time. Its starting to creep me out." Kevin said, making Mia laughed.

Ignoring them, Jayden and Mike both ran to the kitchen, pushing eachother to see who will get there first.

"Get her bottled water!" Kevin yelled out through the hallway.

"Why bottled?" Mia asked.

"With water in a cup, they're going to spill it with all that pushing around they're doing. With bottled water, it'll just drop to the ground, not spilling."

"Smart." Mia gave alittle smile.

When they both got back, Jayden ran into the room with the bottled water and quickly gave it to her.

"Thanks Jay." Emily took the water and smiled sweetly.

Mike suddenly came beside Jayden and pointed out "By the way, I was the one who took the water out of the fridge but Jayden took it right out of my hands."

Emily didn't pay any attention to what Mike had said. "Hey everyone, I'm feeling really sleeping now so could I get some rest?"

"Of course, Emily." Ji said as he made everyone leave Emily to herself.

Outside in the hallway, Mia caught Jayden by the arm. Mia asked in a low voice "Hey, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure." Jayden agreed as they went outside to the back.

**Mia's POV**

Ok, so I know something's going on between Jayden and Mike but I'm not sure what it is. I think I have a pretty good idea of what it may be but not sure. So I'm not going to confirm it until I get Jayden's response.

When we got outside on the porch, I immediately asked "Do you like Emily?"

I notice Jayden hesitate alittle. "Umm.. yeah, I do. Like, alot."

I knew it. It made me feel alittle sad inside because I had alittle crush on him but it also made me happy also. Now I can have Kevin all to myself.

"I thought that you liked her. I was right. But now we have a problem cause Mike likes her too."

"Obviously. Otherwise Mike and I wouldn't be having this little feud between us." Jayden sat down on the steps, so I sat down next to him.

"Listen, Emily is my best friend. So I don't want either you or Mike to push her into liking ya'll."

"I wasn't going to."

"I know but I was just pointing it out."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Kevin came outside.

"Hey Mia, can you come inside to the kitchen for a minute?"

"Sure. See you later Jayden." I said to Jayden.

I saw Jayden nod as I went into the kitchen with Kevin.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked, curiously.

"I didn't say we were going to talk."

All of a sudden, I found Kevin in front of my face, kissing me. When he pulled away, I saw that he was smileing like crazy.

"Sorry Mia. I really wanted to do that at the movies but didn't get a chance to."

"No worries. I liked it." I smiled and took his hand. I suddenly forgot about what me and Jayden were talking about earlier.


	5. Jayden's Shift

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 5! enjoy((: also, for anyone who reviews, please no rude comments. **

Chapter 5: Jayden's Shift

**Jayden's POV**

So now, my secret crush on Emily isn't a secret anymore since everyone knows about it. Oh well.

Before I left from outside, I saw a hint of yellow flowers in the grass. When I went closer up to them, they really were yellow. It suddenly reminded me of Emily. Beautiful, quiet, and smelled sweet.

I decided to pick a few flowers for Emily and went in the kitchen to find a vase to put them in.

When I got to the recovery room, I saw that Emily was sound asleep. So I put the flowers beside her bed and pulled up a chair. I didn't have anything to do, so I watched her as she slept. I couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she slept. I softly touched her face, feeling how soft it feel.

After a few minutes went by, I got up and walked around alittle. There isn't alot of stuff in the recovery room, so there wasn't much to look at.

Suddenly, I heard Emily turning around from behind me. I didn't pay much attention to her until I heard her mumble something. I thought she was talking to me so I quickly ran and sat down beside her. I whispered "Emily?"

She was turning around like crazy and still mumbling something that I couldn't understand. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Emily, are you ok? Emily, can you hear me?"

"Get away! Get away!" Her words were coming in more clearly, but she was still sleeping.

"Emily, wake up! Wake up!" I shook her alittle harder but she didn't wake and kept raising her voice.

"Leave me alone! Stop, don't! Don't. NOOO!" Emily gasped as she woke up and sat straight up, eyes wide opened. She turned her head and looked at me. "Jayden?"

"Emily, are you ok? You kept tossing and turning. I kept trying to wake you but you kept yelling at me to get away."

"Oh Jayden! I'm sorry! I was just having a nightmare." Emily started wiping sweat off her head.

"I'll go get you some water." I ran to the kitchen and quickly got her a glass of water.

I then came back and handed her the glass.

Emily drank the water like she had just ran a mile and handed me back the glass. "Thanks, I needed that."

"So what were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamed that the nighlok from today found me and took me into a secret place that I didn't know where. He's started slashing, hitting, and cutting me. He was laughing hysterically while I was crying, telling him to stop. But he wouldn't. I couldn't morph to stop him because I felt weak and couldn't find my morpher. I felt helpless." I noticed tears coming out of her eyes, so I wiped them away.

"It's ok. It was just dream." I slowly rubbed her back, which made her stop crying. "You know, if that nighlok ever comes and takes you to a unknown place, I would look high and low, never stopping, until I would find you."

Emily looked up at me and smiled slightly. I saw her look over at the nightstand with the flowers on them. "Where did those flowers come from?"

"I picked them from outside. I thought you would like them and they reminded me of you."

I noticed Emily blush, looking away. Seeing her blush made me want to blush but I tried hard not to.

"Thank you Jayden, that was very sweet of you." Emily smiled, still not looking at me. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Ji made us watch over you in the night, in case you had problems. Both me and Mike voluteered to stay up and watch over you." I saw that as soon as I mentioned Mike, her eyes lit up. "Next week, Ji's will have someone different other than me or Mike to watch over you. At around 1-2 o'clock, Mike will be here for his shift."

"Oh, I see."

"I have a question. Is Mike your, umm, boyfriend?"

"Oh, uhh. I'm not sure. I don't know. Why ask?"

"Just wondering. Well, you should get some rest. And don't worry. If the nighlok shows up again, just remember I'm here to protect you from him."

Emily smiled at me with that adorable smile of hers and layed back down. "Thanks Jayden. You're a sweety."

A few minutes passed by and Emily slowly went back to sleep, as well as I had too.

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 5. don't worry, more is to come((:**


	6. Mike's Shift

**Author's Note: here's chapter 6! enjoy((: also, i would like to thank everyone who have read my stories and reviewed! it means alot to read alot the awesome comments you guys wrote, it makes me want to read more stories(((: anyway, thank you to everyone!**

Chapter 6: Mike's Shift

**Mike's POV**

"AHH, I'm up, I'm up! huh.." I woke up to a loud, buzzing noise beside my bed. It was my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and sit up. It was 1:30 AM, so it was my turn to watch over Emily. Hehe, I get to kick Jayden out of there. Why does he have to like her anyway? I mean, there wouldn't be any reason to not _not _like her but why does it have to be him? With him in the way of me and Emily getting together, I might never get a chance to date her. You're probably wondering why I would worried about Jayden taking Emily away from me. Well, it's not like he's better looking then me *smirks* but he's almost there though. Plus, he's the leader of the team and gets to do almost anything he wants. Emilys attracted to those types of guys. Unlike, I'm not like that. Only better looking and more muscular.

I got up from my bed, put a few more clothes on, and headed off to the recovery room. When I got there, I saw Jayden had layed his head on the side of Emily's bed, sleeping. I walked up beside him and made a soft cough sound.

Jayden immediately lifted his head and looked at Emily, probably thinking it was her. He then layed back his head on his shoulders, not realizing I was beside him. I coughed again. This time he looked in the direction I was in.

"Oh, I see it's your shift now."

"Yeah, so you can get up and out. You will need as much rest as possible for tomorrow."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jayden stood up and looked down at me. I didn't realized how much taller he was than I was.

"You'll see." I smirked and pushed Jayden out of the way lightly.

After he left the room, I sat down in the chair he was in and stared at Emily. Wow, how she looked like an angel when she slept.

After a few minutes of me admiring her beauty, I got up and walked around alittle bit. I walked over to a shelf and picked up a picture frame sitting on the shelf. It was a picture of the whole team in normal clothes, laughing and smiling. That was the day when it was Emily's first time to be at a amusement park. I remember that day very well.

_"Jayden, can we go to that picture booth over there? The guy is taking pictures at a view where in the background you can see the rollercoasters and food stands! Can we go, pretty please" Emily begged Jayden, heading in the direction of the picture stand._

_"Sure, why not." _

_"Awesome!" I exclaimed. I took Emily's hand and lead her to the end of the line. "We need something to remind us of the amazing day."_

_"Totally." I could tell Emily was blushing and looking at our hands that we together. _

_"Oh, sorry." I said as I let go of her hand._

_"No, it's ok." she said shyly, retaking my hand. I smiled and noticed Mia also smiling as she was looking at us. _

_When we got to the front of the line, the guy lined us up according to the colors of our shirts. We were all wearing our uniform color in our normal clothes. _

_The guy first said "Smile." He then said "Ok, now make a funny pose." We all made some silly pose, got our pictures, and then we left. _

I laughed as I remembered that moment. The picture I was holding was the funny pose picture. Jayden was making a rock on pose, Emily hysterically laughing because I was pretending to be a monkey and was scratching her head, Kevin crossing his eyes, and Mia poking her tongue out.

I sat down the picture frame back down and picked up the baseball that little kid baseball player gave to us. After we had helped him believe in his-self again and he won his game, he wanted to thank us by giving us the winning ball.

I tossed the ball up and down but accientally dropped it. I heard Emily stur around and sat up slightly.

"Mike, what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry for waking you. I was looking around."

"It's ok. What time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "It's 2:15 AM."

"Oh, it's still early. Hey Mike, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I went around to her side and sat down in the chair. "You can go back to sleep now. Once again, sorry for waking you."

"It's ok. But I don't feel like going to sleep right now. This is the second time I woke up and now I can't go back to sleep."

"Why did you wake up the first time?"

"I was having a bad dream."

"Oh. Well since you're already awake, do you just wanna talk?"

"Sure." Emily gleamed as she sat up in a better sitting position.

We talked for awhile, just talking about past times and future decisions. Suddenly, I asked her a question that I was trying to kind to myself for a while.

"Emily, do you like Jayden?"

"Huh?" Emily looked at me, alittle surprised at the question. "Oh, well. What do you mean by like?"

"Do you like him as a friend or more than a friend?"

"A friend."

"Why is that?" I asked, kind of surprised and happy from her answer.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer the question." I smiled.

"I like him as a friend because I like _like _someone else."

"And who is that?"

"You ask alot of questions." Emily said. I knew she was trying to jump off the subject.

"Who is it that you like?" I asked, trying to stay on the subject.

"You." When she realized what she said, she quickly looked away.

So, she really did like me. I kind of already knew she liked me when we were about to kiss at the movies if it weren't for that stupid drink dunking guy.

"You really like me like that?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Emily muttered, looking up at me.

"And you don't like Jayden like that?"

"Why would I like Jayden like that? I mean, he's a super great friend and all but I think that we should keep it at the friends level. Why ask?"

I didn't dare tell her about Jayden's crush on her. It might change her decision, but now I don't think so.

"No reason." I suddenly randomly noticed the yellow flowers on her nightstand.

"Where did those flowers come from?" I pointed out.

"Oh, Jayden picked them for me. He said that they reminded him of me. He sure is a sweetie, ain't he Mike?" I saw her smiling, still looking at the flowers like she was thinking about something.

You know, maybe her decision on liking me might change.

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 6! read on to see what happens next. O.o **


	7. Fight!

**Author's Note: here's chapter 7! enjoy(((: Sorry this one is short.**

Chapter 7: Fight!

**Nobody's POV**

In the early morning, everyone was up. Kevin was doing his daily jogging, Antonio trying to catch some fish, Mia taking a shower, Emily trying to get some more sleep, and Jayden and Mike were wondering around the house.

When Jayden was walking towards the kitchen, he bumped into Mike. He stopped him before he could walk.

"Hey, wait a minute. What were you talking about?"

"What?"

"You know, last night."

"What about it?" Mike thought he was talking about the conversation him and Emily had.

"You said that I should get some rest for today and I asked what that was suppose to mean. You said that you'll see. See what? What were you planning to do?"

"Oh, that. I decided to not do that plan anymore." Mike was just about to walk away until Jayden caught him by the arm.

"Woah, hold on. Tell me what you were going to do."

"Fine, if you must know. I was going to sword fight you this morning to see who would get Emily or not. But I decided against it."

"Why not? You thought I would back out? If you did, you were wrong." Jayden walked outside and took a training stick out. "Come on, let's do this fight."

"I have no need to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that I don't need to fight you to see who gets Emily or not. But I'll fight you anyway, just for the fun of it." Mike grabbed a stick and got in a ready position.

"Wait, why won't you fight to see who gets Emily." Jayden swung his training stick at Mike but missed.

"Well first of all, it wouldn't have made a difference because Emily's the one who chooses who gets to be her boyfriend." Mike then swung at Jayden side, but Jayden turned around got Mike in his side.

"Ouch, Man!" Mike touched his side but then got back in a ready position.

"What the other reason?" Jayden asked as they started stepping sideways, making a circle.

"The other reason is that she has already chosen."

"Oh yeah. And how would you know?"

"Because, when Emily woke up, we started talking. I asked her who she liked and she said that she liked me."

"What?" Jayden slowly lowered his training stick. Mike noticed it and swung with full force at his feet. Jayden fell backwards and landed on his back with a hard thump.

Mike walked up to him and said "Yupp, its true. She even said that she only liked you as a friend."

"You're lieing."

"Lieing? Ha! If you don't believe me, go ask her yourself. There's no stopping you."

With a grunt, Jayden leaped back up and sprung back to ready position. "Oh, don't worry. I will definitily go ask her that." He run to Mike and swung at Mike's hand and hit his training stick right out of his hand. Mike grabbed his hand, yelling in pain, while Jayden swung at the front of Mike's legs. Mike did one whole flip in the air, trying to avoid the hit. But Jayden hit him in the ribs while he was in the air, making Mike land right on his back.

For a few seconds Mike was laying there, almost breathless. Jayden walked up to him and offered out his hand. "By the way, I'm not giving up on her."

"Huh?" Mike asked, taking his hand and standing back up.

"You heard me." Jayden gave Mike a little glare, then went into the house for water.


	8. Other Shifts

**Author's Note: here's chapter 8! To everyone who is wanting to now how this story will end, well you're just gonna have to wait and read the actual ending, whenever it comes! I still have alittle ways to go. But I'm glad that everyone is liking this story so far(((: now, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 8: Other Shifts

**Antonio's POV**

So, a week has pasted by. So it is Kevin and I's turn to watch over Emily in the night. On some nights, me and Emily would stay up and tell all kinds of stories to eachother. Emily would tell about her life on a farm and I would tell about my life about being a fisherman and past times. On one night when we were talking, we were talking about my childhood. I was telling her about me and Jayden's little adventures together when I was living here. It seemed to me that everytime we talked about my childhood and it included Jayden, she seemed to be more interested in it.

"Ok, so here's what happened." I said as I started to tell her a story about me and Jayden. "There was this little mouse in the middle of the hallway, just sitting there. I had come out of my room and saw Jayden just standing there with a frighten look on his face. I asked him what was the matter and he pointed at the mouse. So I went and got the mouse and put him in my hand. I went over to Jayden and tryed to give it to him. But he just ran away so I started chasing him, trying to scare him with this little mouse in my hand!"

"Omg! That is hilarious!" Emily laughed. "I would have never thought that Jayden would be scare of mice!"

"Oh he isn't. He use to be but not anymore."

"I know. But he like, not scare of anything. I would have never thought he would have be scared of mice."

"Oh, he's scare of more than you think."

"I guess so. I guess I need to know him alittle more."

"Oh yes you do." I gave her a you-better-do-as-I-say look, but we ended up giggling that look off my face.

**Kevin's POV**

This week was me and Antonio's turn for watch over Emily. I had the last shift, so alot of nights I had to come in and interrupt conversations Emily and Antonio were having. One night, I came into the room and heard about some fishing story Antonio was telling.

"...and then the fish wouldn't get out of my pants. I stood up on my boat but then fell into the water."

I saw Emily start laughing and notice me standing at the door. "Oh hey, Kevin."

"Yo, what's up Kev! You want me to repeat that story I had finished telling Emily." Antonio said as he got up from his sit and walking to the door.

"Antonio, I don't even want to know how that fish got into your pants so, no." I patted his shoulder as he exited through the door.

"Wow, almost every time I come in here for my shift, you guys are telling some crazy story."

"Yeah, Antonio always has a funny story that he wants to me. He's such a funny character." Emily said as she laughed to herself.

"Well, now you must be tired from laughing at all his stories. So I would advise you to get some rest."

"Why? I get to sleep all through the day if I wanted to, so why not stay up in the night when you guys are here!"

"Whatever you say, Em."

"Since I'm already wide awake, I've been wanting to ask you a question. How are you and Mia?"

"Oh, we're great. We've been going on good dates and ended up having a great time."

"That's good. I've always thought that you and Mia made a cute couple! I was right!"

"Like I said, whatever you say." I laughed and tried to beg her to go back to sleep so I could get some sleep too.

**Mia's POV**

So, another week has pasted. This week, it is my turn to watch over Emily. It was also the last week where any of us had to watch her because Emily would be feeling back to normal again. I had made everyone agreed that I would get this whole week to look over Emily to myself. So I had brought in a sleeping bag and pillow so I would have a little place to sleep for the whole night.

One night, Emily was the one to wake me up.

"Mia, are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it that you need?"

"I can talk to you?"

"Of course!" I pulled up a chair besided her bed. "What is it?"

"Ok, well over the past few weeks, I noticed Jayden and Mike kind of ignoring eachother. I've also noticed that Jayden has always been coming to me, asking me if I was alright or if I needed anything. So I kind of have this theory that he likes me. Do you have anything you would like to say about what I've just said?"

Ok, so I was going to tell her. Whether Jayden likes it or not. "Well first of all, yes, Jayden does like you. Second, its true that Mike and Jayden have been ignoring eachother. That's because they have been having a alittle feud over you."

"A feud? Over me?" Emily asked, looking not so surprised.

"Yes, they both want you. But do you know who _you_ want?" I asked her.

Emily had thought for a moment, then started hesitating the words out. "Well...I...um...kind of...well...like..them.. I mean..."

"Emily, take a deep breathe in, and slowly let it out."

Emily did as I said and her words came out more clearly. "Ok, well, I kind of like them both now. At first, I only liked Mike and liked Jayden as a friend. But after seeing Jayden getting all worried about me, trying to help me as much as possible, and comforting me when I was having bad dreams in the night. I've started to rethink about my decision on who I like. But with Mike, he makes me feel like I'm always have fun, with his comical ways and stuff. And he has also always been there for me." She stopped to take in a breath.

I gentlely took her hand and looked at her. "Listen, I know this decision is going to be hard for you. If you need any advice on this, I want you to always know that I'm here to give it to you."

Emily gave me a tiny smile as I saw a tear running down her cheek, and then pulled me in for a hug.

She whispered, "Thank you so much, Mia. You're like another big sister and best friend to me."

"Like I said, I'm always here when you need me."

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 8! don't worry, that will be more chapters coming your way but it will take some time! and the ending will come soon but I still want to write alittle more into the story! Thank you for reading and liking this story! review if you like((: **


	9. What to do

**Author's Note: here's chapter 9! This chapter is kind of short, so yeah. enjoy((:**

Chapter 9: What to Do

**Emily's POV**

Ughh! This is so confusing! I don't know who I like better, Jayden or Mike. It's been a few days since Mia told me that Jayden really did like me. Even though I kind of knew before she told me.

Right now, I'm pacing back and forth in my room, since they finally let me come back here, but then I flopped on my bed and pushed a pillow in my face. My arm was feeling alot better, so in a few days I will be able to fight with the rest of the team. Since Ji can be stubborn, I'm still stuck doing nothing in the house. I can't even train with the others, only stand by and watch.

But anyway, back to my deep thinking. What to do, what to do! I still can't decide who I like the most.

I like Mike because he's so funny, cute, caring, and sweet. Whenever we go somewhere and it starts to turn boring, Mike can lighten up the mood and change it to us having a great time. Even if we're just sitting around watching a movie. He's so sweet and caring because I remember that when the nighlok had taken my soul, Mike was so determined to get my life back. He even said that he would become a nighlok to save me.

But then there's Jayden. At first I only liked him as a friend. Unlike Mike, he didn't start talking to me right away like Mike did. That's one reason why I like Mike. But as time went on, Jayden started talking to me more and actually spending alittle more time with me. Like Mike, Jayden's caring, sweet, thoughtful, and cute. But in his own way. He's really thoughtful because he likes to bring me things that he thought that I would like.

Both Mike and Jayden are very different also. Jayden's shy but Mike isn't. I think that's why it feels easier to talk to Mike than with Jayden. But I hang around Mike more so I'm more use to him. Not so much with Jayden. It's just that, Jayden always keeps to himself. Never letting hardly anyone know his real feelings that are inside him. Maybe if I got to know Jayden alittle more, then I would know more about how he feels and what he feels.

Ughh! It's is sooooo hard and confusing! I took my pillow off my head to let myself breathe and stared up at the ceiling. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and into my room. I looked up and saw it was Mia.

"Mia, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Is this that deciding thing between Jayden and Mike?"

"Yupp. I don't know what to do. I've never had to do this sort of thing before. So can you tell me so advice?" I asked as kindly as I could.

"What I can mostly tell you is to follow your heart and to listen to what is has to say."

"Well, that's kind of hard since all my heart says is _thump, thump, thump, thump._"

Mia laughed. "You know what I mean." She then started walking back to the door until I stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Into the kitchen. I can't make up my mind if whether I want to cook something with chicken or something with fish in it for dinner. So I think I'll make both and see which one everyone likes better."

Before she left, I stopped her again.

"Wait! I'm umm actually still feeling alittle sick so... uh.. you can make the servings smaller since I'm not eating." I hesitated slightly, hopeing she wouldn't notice me trying to not eat her food.

"Ohh, ok Em. I hope you feel better." Mia said as she left the room.

I made a silent sigh of relief to myself. I mean, Mia is a wonderful girl but her cooking isn't so wonderful.

Suddenly, I gasped. I just thought of an idea that I think will help me on choosing Jayden or Mike.

**Author's Note: ooooo! see what Emily's idea is in chapter 10. coming soon! like, really soon((:**


	10. Idea

**Author's Note: here's chapter 10! yay! enjoy((: **

Chapter 10: Idea

**Mike's POV**

I wish Emily would just pick me because this fight with me and Jayden is getting ridiculous. Today, I went to get a bottle of water in the kitchen but saw that Jayden was also there, eating an apple.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, suspicious.

"Nothing. I'm just getting a bottle of water." I reached in the fridge and grabbed a bottle.

"For Emily?"

"N... yeah, I am." I decided to get him all jealous. I don't know why but I felt like it.

"Why? Did she ask you?"

"No, I thought I would be nice and get her one."

"Oh really?" Jayden challenged, staring a hard glare at me.

"Really." I stared hard back at me, showing him I wasn't afraid of him. "Just give it up. She said herself that she only liked you as a friend."

"I said I wasn't giving up, and that's final."

"Oh, there you guys are." Emily suddenly coming the kitchen, interrupting us.

"Hey Emily. You're looking especially pretty today." Jayden smiled.

"Oh, well. Thank you. I just threw on this old dress." I saw her look at the floor, tugging at her dress.

I narrowed my eyes at Jayden, then back to Emily. "Here Emily, I got you this water."

"Why, thank you Mike." Emily said as she took the water. "That was thoughtful of you." She patted my cheek and drank the water.

"Score one for me." I thought to myself, laughing as I looked over at a jealous Jayden, biting into his apple and taking hard bites.

"Anyway, I'm glad you two are here. I wanted to tell you two something. Meet me in the meeting room in about three minutes." Emily said as she went into her room.

I wonder what she wants to tell me. I mean, both of us.

**Emily's POV**

I paced back and forth, holding on to the piece of paper I was holding. I was kind of nervous but I think this idea of mine will help me decide between Jayden and Mike. So I wrote little notes on paper to help me when talking to them.

I walked into the meeting room, seeing Mike and Jayden sitting on opposite sides of eachother.

They noticed me coming into the room and they immedicately stood up.

"No, sit down. I will be the one standing." I said to them as they slowly sat back down.

"Ok." I said, taking a deep breath and glancing at my paper. "I know that both of you have been fighting over me these last few weeks. I want this stupid feud to stop and you two began friends again. Now I know both of you like me. Like, really like me. What I have to said is that... well... I like both of you also."

I looked up from my paper and notice Jayden's face lighten up. Mike looked the same. I guess Jayden didn't know that I liked him also.

"So." I continued. "Since I can't pick both of you and I have to pick only one of you, I have a idea that will help me decide. Tomorrow Ji is letting me come back to the team, you know, to train and stuff. So tomorrow, one of you will take me on a date. On the next day, the other will take me on the second date. Will both of you agree to do that?"

They both thought for a moment.

"Sounds fair." Mike said.

"I agree." Jayden added in.

I gave them a satisfied smile. "Good. Now I've decided that Jayden will take me on the first date and then Mike will take me on the second date. Agreed?"

They both nodded.

"Good." I then walked out of the room and back to my room. I squealed in happiness since I was going on dates with two hot guys that I really like, and also that my idea will work.

**Jayden's POV**

Wow, I can't believe. I'm going on a date with Emily.

I was so thrilled that I could do back flips all over the house until I remembered something. Mike was also going on a date with her.

I looked over at Mike, who looked like he was in heavy thinking mood. "So, she wants to go on dates with us."

"Yeah."

"I guess she really wants me since she picked me for the first date."

"Or maybe she wants to hurry up and get it over. The second date with me will help her relieve herself." Mike laughed to himself.

"Shut up." I hissed at him.

"Hey, you know what they say. First's the worst, second the best."

"You know that saying also says 'third's the one with the treasure chest."

"Yeah, and who ever gets the third date is the one who gets Emily. Since seconds the best," Mike pointed at hisself, "I'm going to be on that third date."

"Not if I can help it." I got up and started walking out of the room.

"HEY! Are you gonna come and ruin my date with her?" Mike yelled out.

"No, I'm just gonna make my date better!" I yelled back at him.

There was no way Mike was going to get Emily. So, I'm going to plan my date with Emily a date that she will never forget.

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 10! hope you still like it so far. Find out how the dates go in the next two chapters! Please review(((: **


	11. Jayden's Date

**Author's Note: here's chapter 11! i've been having a bad case of writer's block, lol, so it took me awhile to write these next two chapters so i hope you like them. enjoy((:**

Chapter 11: Jayden's Date

**Emily's POV**

Ok, so today was the day where Jayden takes me on his date. I'm kind of nervous, but I'm sure I'll be fine.

I ran all over the house, looking for Mia, and finally found her in Kevin's room. They were watching a movie. I quickly ran into his room and grab Mia by the wrist.

"Mia, I need your help." I quickly pulled her out of his room and into the hallway.

"Woah, Emily! What is it you need me to help you with?"

"I need you to help me pick out an outfit for my date with Jayden!" I forcefully pull her as we ran into our room. When Mia steps into our room, her eyes widen.

"I can definitly see that you need my help." Mia says as she looks at all of my clothes scattered around the room.

"Please, Please help me! I don't know what to wear!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, for starters, do you know where he's taking you?" She continued looking at every outfit that I set out.

"No. He said that he wants to make it a surprise."

"Knowing Jayden, it probably wouldn't be somewhere active. That would be with Mike. Maybe somewhere nice, calm, elegant." Mia then notices my yellow flowered dress and picks it up. "Here we go. This should do nicely with a long sleeved opened-up sweater."

"How do you know that my date might be like that?" I asked curiously as she hands me the outfit.

I notice her hesitiate little before telling me. "Well, you see. One time, me and Jayden went on a date before. He took me to this really beautiful and fancy restaurant. It was only one time because we thought that we were better as friends."

I squeal "OMG Mia! How come you never told me about this?"

"I promise Jayden that I wouldn't. He didn't what anyone acting different towards us just because we went on one date. Please don't tell Jayden I told you this!" Mia begged.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't. And Mia, you can tell me anything. You know that. We're best friends. Anyway, will you help me pick out another outfit for my date with Mike tomorrow?"

She smiles. "Of course! Now let's go fix that hair of yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm, Jayden. Why am I wearing this blindfold exactly?" I asked, trying to peek through it.

Jayden pulled my blindfold back down. "Hey! I told you, I want it to be a surprise. That means no peeking.

"Fine." I huffed, crossing my arms the whole ride to where ever we were going.

Finally, I felt the car stopped. I heard Jayden get out of the car and open up my door.

"Now can I take off this blindfold?" I asked again while trying to untie the blindfold.

"Woah, hold on!" Jayden exclaimed. He retied the knot. "We're not there yet."

"Well, when are we?"

"Well, aren't you an inpatience one." Jayden laughed. "Now take my hand and I'll guide you there.

I took his hand and stepped out of the car. He then came behind and put his hand on my waist. I flenced a little, but thought that he was only trying to help guide me better. Since I'm so clumsy. After a couple more steps, I thought I heard the sound of planks of wood under my feet. Jayden started untieing my blindfold and then annouced "Here we are!"

When I opened my eyes, I just couldn't believe it. In front of my eyes, there was a beauiful lake where the setting sun glittered on the waters with the colors orange, yellow, and pink. I looked down to see a rowboat beside the dock I was on.

I turned around to face Jayden and looked up at him. "Oh my gosh Jayden! It is beautiful! How did you ever know about it?"

Jayden told me "A long time ago, Antonio and I use to come here in the mornings to catch fish for the fun of it. I remembered how beauiful it looked when the sun started setting. So that's why I wanted to bring you here. To share this beauiful scene with a beautiful girl."

I couldn't help but looked down and smile. I know I was blushing red but I couldn't help it. I looked back up to see Jayden go the car and come back with a basket.

"What's that?" I wondered.

"This is our dinner that we're gonna eat."

I suddenly felt like I was turning pale. "Mia didn't cook that, did she?"

"No, of course not! I got Antonio to cook it for us."

"Thank goodness." I said, pretending to wipe sweat off my forehead. "Where are we going to eat this at?"

"In the boat." He said as he pointed to the rowboat. "Or we can eat it on the dock."

"No, no. The boat's great."

Jayden placed the basket into the boat as he got into the boat first. He offered his hand out as he helped me into the boat. I saw him pick up the oars and start rowing. Once we got out more into the lake, I looked around at the whole scenery. The sun reflected off of the lake, making it shine. I saw cute ducks swimming by, making quacking sounds. On the land that was ahead of me, the suns shined through the trees, making them glow. I looked away from this pretty sight and looked at Jayden. He was too busy trying to look ahead, watching where we were going. I couldn't help but looked down at his muscluar arms that were rowing the boat. His arms went in a circular motion, making me want to stare more. No wonder he wins in alot of battle that he fights. I looked back up at him to see his eyes meet mine. I looked away, wondering if he knew that I was staring at his arms.

**Jayden's POV **

I finally stopped at a place there wasn't too far from the dock, but wasn't too close either. After a moment of silence, I couldn't help but want to break it but Emily beat me to it.

"Thank you Jayden for bringing here. It's so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off of it."

"Either can I." I looked out to the lake.

"Is it ok if we go ahead and eat?"

"Yeah, of course." I said, taking out the food from the basket.

"Is it ok if we talk while we're eating? I kind of want to know more about you, since this is a date after all."

I nodded while I handed her food to her.

While we were eating, Emily asked me alot of questions about my childhood. She seemed to wanted to know alot about it. Probably because she said that Antonio told her some of the crazy adventures me and Antonio use to have. I asked her about her life too, what it was like at her home and her family.

While she was talking, I couldn't help but stare at her, admiring everything about her. Today I had to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream because ever since I started liking her, I thought I would never get a chance to go a date with her. I always thought Mike would. Wait a minute, he is! I forget that this date is to help her choose between me or him. But I just hope that this date will be better than whatever Mike's date plan will be. I just really want her to choose me.

Actually, I haven't always liked her. I mean, I liked her but as a friend. At first, I thought that she would be a bothersome since she was the youngest of us. Later as time went on, I was proved that I was wrong. I saw that she was so sweet, kind, caring, and adorable to the team. Alot of times, I would be off on my own, away from the team. But then Emily would come and talk to me. She knew that I had a sheltered life, so I wasn't very social. She helped me be closer to the team, convincing me to talk more. She really has been a big part of my life now and I'm glad for that.

**Emily's POV**

We talked on and on until the sun was completely down and the moon was fully out. I pointed out "Jayden, look how beautiful the moon is! And it makes the lake sparkle!"

"Wow, it really does."

I looked over to Jayden and saw something on his chin. It was something off of the piece of fish we ate. I laughed, looking at it.

Jayden glanced at me curious. "Why are you laughing?"

"You have something on your chin. Hold on, let me get it." I steadied myself as I leaned over and wiped it off with my thumb. Jayden slowly put his hand over my hand that was still beside his cheek. I looked at his hand, then in his eyes. I felt myself slowly leaning in, slowly closing my eyes. I could see him also slowly leaning in too. Suddenly, I flenched because I felt alittle nervous. When I did, the boat started rocking and I tried to keep my balance. I suddenly felt one foot slip off and I almost fell into the water until Jaydne grabbed my waist. But when he grabbed my waist, he also lost his balance and we both fell into the water.

I moved my arms around and came up from the water, taking a huge breath. Jayden came up a second behind me and also took a huge breath.

Jayden put his arm around my waist to help me stay above water, then hopping in the boat and helping me back in.

"Well that definitify took me by surprise." I said while getting back in the boat.

"Yeah, me too. I think we better head back." Jayden took out the oars and started rowing back to the dock.

On the whole way back home, we didn't say a word. I guess we was too afraid to break the silence after that embarassing moment that happen. Well, it was to me because we were just about to kiss until I accientally slipped and fell out of the boat! Why do these things always happen when I'm about to kiss someone!

When we got back home, Mia was coming out of the kitchen with some food in her hand. When she saw us, she dropped her plate. Her mouth and eyes were wide opened. Mia looked at her plate that she dropped, then back at me. "Oh, I'll get that later. But what the heck happened to you two? It isn't raining, is it?"

Just then, Mike came into the hallway. When he saw us dripping wet, he busted out laughing. "Oh man, let me guess. The date didn't go so well, did it?"

I notice Jayden send a mean glare at Mike, making Mike's laughing tone down more.

"The date went fine. We just... umm... fell into ... a lake." I mumbled. Mia came over to me and pulled out a chunk of algae out of my hair.

"Oh Emily. We have got to get you cleaned up." Mia then took me by the arm and pulled me into the bathroom.

After I finally cleaned up, I walked out of the bathroom but bumped into Jayden, trying to go into the bathroom.

"Oh Jayden! Sorry, I'll be out of your way." I started to around him until he caught me by my arm.

"Emily, you haven't said anything about what happened today on our date. I'm beginning to think that you hated this date."

I quickly shook my head. "No, NO! I really liked it. It's just that I was kind of embarassed by the last part. I feel so stupid for falling off of the boat! It ruined the moment we..." I stopped myself before saying anymore.

"The moment we almost had." Jayden finished. We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, I guess I better clean up." Jayden finally said.

"Oh, yeah. Of course." I stepped out of the way so he could get into the bathroom.

"Good night Em."

"Night, Jayden." Without thinking, I suddenly got up on my tipy toes and kissed him on his cheek. I suddenly realized what I just did, so I quickly ran away in shock. I had let my feelings take over my actions. Oh well, hopefully that helped make up for us falling into the lake.

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 11! again, sorry it took awhile to upload these chapters. Review if you like this! If you didn't like this, then don't review. **


	12. Mike's Date

**Author's Note: here's chapter 12! hope you like this! now, enjoy((:**

Chapter 12: Mike's Date

**Emily's POV**

"Mike! Can I please see where we are going?" I asked Mike with my eyes closed.

"No, like I said. I want it to be a surprise."

I smiled to myself. It was cute that he also wanted this date to be a surprise. Suddenly I felt the car stopped and Mike open up my door.

When I stepped out, Mike said "Ok. You can open your eyes now!"

I popped opened my eyes with a warm feeling which then turned into a shocked feeling. You see, I have no idea what Mike was thinking when he planned this date. Mike had planned our date at a Laser Tag place!

"Laser Tag? Our date is at Laser Tag?" I asked, still shocked.

"Yeah! Come on Em! It'll be fun!" Mike said confidently. Taking my hand as we entered the huge building. There was alot of little kids running around the place, so it made me feel like a giant. We went over to the register and got our bracelets. The guy working there had a smirk on his face when Mike told him we were on a date.

Mike and I went over to a table and took a seat.

"Ok. So we will get to play four games with those kids over there." Mike pointed to different kids at different places.

"Mike, why exactly did you bring us here?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Oh, you don't want to play laser tag? I thought you would like it here."

"No, it's just that normally people don't bring their dates to laser tag." I looked around to see if anyone was looking at us.

"Emily, don't worry about what others are gonna think. You told me that yourself." Mike said, taking my hand from across the table. I looked over at him and heard him continue.

"You said that you didn't care about what others think of you. So why are you caring now? Forget these people and just have fun. I know that you want to because you said that you loved laser tag when you were little."

I smiled. "You're right, Mike. I will have some fun!"

An intercom suddenly came on, saying "Game 1 for single playing visters is ready to start."

Me and Mike ran to get our gear on, hand in hand. The guy for the register was inside there, helping the little kids with their gear. I went over to get mine when he said "So, you like laser tag? Maybe if you go out with me, you'll get a free discount."

Mike walked up beside me and poked the guy with his laser gun. "Listen, bud. This is my date. So back off."

I laughed when the guy through his hands up and walked over to help more kids. Mike then explained that we were the red team and we had to shoot the blue team. After we got inside, Mike suddenly ran off, immedicately tagging a kid. He shouted "Come on Em! Start shooting!"

I nodded as I ran around, shooting other kids and hiding. I ran behind a wall, ready to shoot. When I looked behind me, I saw a blue team kid ready to shoot. Suddenly, Mike ran to my defense and got the kid before he got me. But the little kid also got him too.

"Mike, you're shot!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. My life powers back up in a few seconds. By the way, I've got you babe." he said as he ran off, shooting another kid.

Suddenly the music turned off and a speaker came on. "Play 1 is over. Please exit the exit doors."

**Mike's POV**

We ran out of the room laughing our butts off.

"Oh.. my.. gosh! That was... tiring.. but fun!" Emily was trying to catch her breath from all the running she was doing.

"Yeah, I know! Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get us something to drink." I walked over to the food court and got us both two bottles of water. I returned back and handed Emily her water. "So, are you still liking this date so far?"

"Yes! It's so much fun! I haven't had this much fun since we all went to Rainbow's End!"

"Glad you're still liking it!"

"Hey Mike, I know I'm just putting this question out there. But, why do you like me?"

"Oh. You really want to know?" She nodded. "First of all, you're an awesome girl. I would fight for you anyday! You're sweet, caring, beautiful, and fun! I love how you always worry about everyone and that you love having fun anywhere you are! When your soul was taken away, I was so angry! I wanted to do anything to get your life back." I placed my hand on her cheek, stroking it softly. "So I like you for being who you are."

She looked up at me and stared directly in my eyes. We broke connection when the intercom said that Game 2 was ready to begin.

"Well, let's go take down some kids again." Emily laughed as she took my hand and ran to go play the next game.

**Emily's POV**

So we played another two games and our team won again. When Mike and I were talking at our table, the intercom came on and said the last game was about to began. We ran inside and got out gear, then blasted open the doors. This time, Mike and I stuck close together, defecting both our backs. After we both got a few kids, Mike turned to me and said "Let's hide behind these walls."

I nodded as we hide and waited for any kids to run by. I noticed Mike looking at me, but I didn't pay much attention. When I looked back at him, he was still staring at me.

"Mike, what are you staring at?" I giggled.

"I can't help but look at you. You look so beautiful under this light." Mike said. I suddenly noticed that he was leaning in to me. I realized that he was going to kiss me, so I went for it. I felt his lips touch mine. After a few more seconds, we pulled away staring in eachother's eyes.

"Eww." A voice said, coming out of nowhere. We turned to see a kid with a grossed-out look on his face.

"Get out of here kid." Mike laughed as he shot the kid's vest. Since the kid was on the blue team.

"OH NO! You got me!" The kid ran away, shooting at some other kids going by.

We both laughed as we looked back at eachother and ran after them.

When we got back home, Mike gave me a good-night kiss. I walked into my room and saw Mia reading a fashion magazine.

"I see that nothing happened to you. So how did it go?" Mia curiously asked. I told her about everything that happened. To when we first arrived to the place to the part where he kissed me.

"OMG! That is awesome!"

"I know, right!" I jumped up with glee. But then my expression changed.

"Emily? Are you ok?" Mia asked.

"Oh no. I just remembered something. I remembered that I have to pick between Jayden and Mike! Ah man!" I flopped on to my bed. "Now I'm back where I started from. Since the two dates with them, I feel even more confused."

"Listen, I told you before. Follow what your heart wants, not what your mind thinks it wants."

I tried to understand what Mia was getting at. So I decided to recall my precious dates.

Suddenly, I knew who I wanted. A light switch came on in my mind when I realized it. So tomorrow, I'll tell both of them how I feel.

**Author's Note: here ends chapter 12! Only one more chapter left until the end! :( I know, sad isn't it? I hoped you liked this story so far! Find out who Emily picks in the last chapter! I will try to upload the last chapter very soon! Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far((: AND NO RUDE OR MEAN REVIEWS! **


	13. The Final Decision

**Author's Note: here's the last chapter of this story. I know, sad :( BUT if I get great reviews on this story, I might make a sequel to this story ;) If I do make a sequel, it'll say so in the summary box whenever I write and upload the story. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this last chapter! **

Chapter 13: The Final Decision

**Emily's POV**

I woke up in the morning, feeling very tired from my date with Mike last night. I sat up straight on my bed and remembered that today was the day where I will tell Mike and Jayden who I want to be with.

So I finally got up, dressed, and walked out of my room. I found everyone outside training. Mentor Ji saw me come out and walked up to me. "Good Morning Emily. I see that you overslept."

"I'm sorry Ji. I was just really tired."

"It's ok, Emily. Just make sure you won't do it again. You can grab Antonio over there and train with him today." Mentor Ji pointed over to Antonio, who was hitting a dummy.

I nodded and walked over to Antonio. I tapped him on the shoulder to let him know I was there.

"Hey. Mentor told me to train with you. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Si amiga_._" Antonio then got into a ready stance. "So, you know yet who you want to be with?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how to break it to them." I swung at his arm, but he blocked it.

"Just tell them! One is gonna be happy with joy and the other is gonna be sad with tears! Don't worry, just do it! I'm tired of hearing them fight and argue. It gets old." Antonio turned and got me in the back.

"Ouch! You're right. I'm going to tell them right after our training is over." I said as me and Antonio trained up til Mentor told us we could stop for the day.

After everyone went into the house, I caught up with Mike and Jayden before they did.

"Hey, meet me in the meeting room in a few minutes." I told them and then ran to my room to think about what I was going to say to them.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I got into the meeting room, Mike and Jayden were already. They looked up at me with curious eyes.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Mike asked.

"Ok, well. I finally decided who I want to choose. When I choose, I want both of you to make up and become friends again. Deal?" I saw them nod in agreement, so I contined. "Ok, so I realized who I wanted when I went on the dates with you two. And so, I choose... Mike..."

Suddenly Mike jumped up out of his seat, making me stop.

"YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED ME!" Mike yelled out as he ran over me. He put his arm around my shoulder and said "I'm glad you picked me, you know."

I looked over to Jayden, who had gotten out of his seat and was almost out of the room until I stopped him.

"JAYDEN, WAIT!" I shouted. When he turned around, I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What?" Jayden asked impatiencely. I could tell he was hurt. "You want to tell me we should be friends and that I should get over you? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"Jayden, listen to me!" I shrugged off Mike's arm from my shoulder. "I didn't choose Mike!"

Both Mike and Jayden looked at me surprised. "What?"

"I mean, I did choose Mike. But I choose him to be my friend." I faced Mike, who was in a daze. "Mike, I'm sorry. But what my heart wants is Jayden. When we were on our date, I just didn't think it felt like a date. It felt more like us hanging out as friends. When I was on the date with Jayden, it felt like I should've be there with him. You know what I'm saying? I hope we'll still be friends because I love having you as a friend. You so much fun to be around. Please?"

Mike looked down alittle and mummered "Yeah...friends..." He then lifted his eyes to me. "But I just want to let you know that I will always have feelings for you. But yeah, we can be friends." Mike suddenly walked out of the room, leaving me standing there.

I heard Jayden cough. I faced him, realizing he was standing there also. I noticed that his eyes were fulled with tears.

"Jayden? Are you crying?" I walked up closer to him to get a better look.

"No, of course not! I just can't believe that you picked me over me. It feels like a dream."

I smiled up at him. "Well, too bad. It's for real."

"Why?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Why did you pick me?"

I took his hand and held it while I told him. "You have something that Mike doesn't have. I noticed it when we were on our date at the lake. You like to show people how you feel through things that you remember or that reminds you of something. Like when you gave me those flowers that you said reminded you of me. You're also one of the most kindest, sweetest guys I've ever met. I know you can keep to yourself since you haven't always had someone there for you. Well now you do, and that's me."

I felt his fingers touch my cheek as he leaned into me and gave me a kiss that I could remember for the rest of my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I contined to enjoy the sweetness of his kiss. When we pulled away, I looked into his wonderful eyes. I was going to say something to him but forgot when he planted another kiss on me. Oh well, I'll remember it later.

**Author's Note: ahhhh! the end! hoped you liked this story! remember, if i get awesome reviews on this story, I just might make a sequel later on(: so please please PLEASE review :DDD**


End file.
